


Gucci On the Floor

by larsettash



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larsettash/pseuds/larsettash
Summary: Taeyong comes home feeling a bit insecure, so Sicheng, being the good fiancé that he is, comforts him.





	Gucci On the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of taewin fics here frustrates me so I took matters in my own hand and birthed this ??? of a fanfic. English is not my first language so please bear with many grammatical errors you might find in this fic. I wrote this in 3 hours and it's 1 am now I'm sleepy. Thank you for reading and I hope you like this!

“Sicheng?” Taeyong calls out into the quiet house as he toes off his shoes. 

“Here!” comes the reply from the living room.

He finds Sicheng covered in blankets with a bowl of popcorn with their fluffy Persian cat, Taro, curled up next to him as he watches re-runs of Goblin on the TV. “Hey.”

“Hey, baby, you’re back,” says Sicheng, motioning for Taeyong to join him on their couch. “Did you have dinner already?”

“Yeah, I did. Sorry it’s late. I missed you,” Taeyong says, kissing Sicheng’s forehead as he settles on the couch next to his fiancé.

“It’s okay. We missed you too.” Sicheng answers as he intertwines his fingers with Taeyong’s. 

Feeling Sicheng’s silver band on his ring finger every time they hold hands make Taeyong feels overwhelmed with happiness. The cold metal is a warm reminder of their future together and it always got him teary eyed. 

“Please don’t cry again,” Sicheng chuckles as he sees his fiancé’s eyes getting glassy. 

“I can’t help it, okay,” he says, groaning as he hides his face in his arms.

“Tae, you proposed two months ago,” Sicheng says, laughing as he pries Taeyong’s arms off and gently takes his face in his hands, wiping a lone fallen tear with his thumb. “You big baby,” he bumps his nose with Taeyong’s and smiles, then pulls back to look at him. “What’s going to happen at the actual wedding? Are you going to snot all over my suit as we slow dance to Versace On the Floor?”

“Baby, I love you, but I refused to have Versace On the Floor as our wedding song. And no, I’m not going to cry at our wedding. Mark my words.”

“You also said that a week ago, remember? When I was operating that little stray kitten’s broken leg and I asked you to hand me the scalpel, your hand brushed against my ring and you started tearing up—”

“Okay, stop! That was not my best moment and you promised you wouldn’t bring it up again!” Taeyong whines as he lightly smacks Sicheng’s shoulder.  


Sicheng laughs loudly then, eyes shut and head thrown back as he remembers how Taeyong couldn’t stop his tears over his simple engagement ring. Taro, who was dozing off on the arm of the couch jolts awake at the sound and scampers away. “We had to delay the surgery for 10 minutes because you couldn’t stop sniffling and it ruined my concentration. Fluffles could’ve lost his leg, Mr. Lee! Would you want that on your conscience?”

“I seriously hate you. And I’m upset at the fact that you named him Fluffles. I was thinking about naming him Firetruck or something cool like that,” Taeyong scrunches his nose in distaste.

“I’m never letting you name our children. Also, please remind me why I want to marry you again?” Sicheng says, playfully rolling his eyes.

Taeyong turns his head to face Sicheng and says, “Because, I’m Seoul’s most handsome and most successful lawyer under the age of 30,” he inches his face closer to Sicheng’s with a smirk, “with a hot body. And also, because you love me,” Taeyong finishes with a kiss to Sicheng’s pink lips.

“That, I do,” he smiles his blinding smile that Taeyong loves so much. “How was work, by the way?”

“Ugh, it’s stressful. There are always new cases to win every day and it drains me. I’m thinking about quitting my job and let Yuta handle the clients by himself.” He buries his face in Sicheng’s shoulder and drapes his arm across Sicheng’s stomach, hugging him close. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. There’s no TYYT Law without TY in it.”

“Hey, maybe I can work in your clinic and we can play a game called the sexy vet and his smokin’ hot assistant during your break. What do you say?” Taeyong looks up from his position on Sicheng’s shoulder and wiggles his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“You’re gross! There are innocent puppies and kittens in my clinic,” he laughs as he flicks Taeyong’s forehead, then kisses the spot to soothe the pain. “Being a lawyer is better, anyway. You don’t have to deal with Johnny and his parrot.”

“Johnny’s got a parrot?” Taeyong asks in disbelief. “And Ten agreed to that?”

“Oh, yeah. He got it 2 weeks ago. Ten even let Johnny named the parrot after him. Chittabr.” Sicheng shudders, remembering Johnny’s ugly parrot and his equally ugly name. “The poor thing’s won’t stop plucking his own feathers and now he’s half bald.”

“Wow. I’m speechless. And you said you’ll never letting _me_ name our children.” Taeyong sulks.

“You’re just as bad as him,” Sicheng sticks out his tongue childishly. “But, tell me, baby,” Sicheng says, suddenly grows serious. “Is that what’s been bothering you the past few days? You want to quit your job?” Sicheng asks, worry evident on his face.

“Among other things…” he trails off. “And I’m not serious about quitting my job. I love being a lawyer. I think I just need a holiday,” Taeyong sighs.

“Okay, then, penny for your thoughts?” Sicheng shoots him an encouraging smile.

Taeyong grows quiet for a few seconds before he speaks softly, “It’s not about the ring.”

“Huh?” Sicheng tilts his head to the side, a sign that he doesn’t understand what the other is talking about.

“Every time I cry, it’s not just about the ring,” Taeyong says, giving Sicheng a quivering smile. “It’s just that I’m so happy with how my life had turned out, you know? I landed my dream job, I have my own firm, and I also have you…” he swipes at the single tear that escapes his eyes.

“I feel like I’ve used up all of my good lucks in this lifetime and I’m just afraid that someday all of this will get taken away from me. I can live without my job or my firm, but…” he stops to take a deep breath. “But if I ever lose you…”

“Oh, Tae, come here,” Sicheng gathers Taeyong into his arms. “Baby, listen to me. You’re never going to lose me, okay? I’ve always wanted to spend my whole life with you since you asked me to be your boyfriend in 11th grade, maybe even before that.” He caresses his sniffling fiancé’s hair gently. He feels Taeyong nods against his chest.

Sicheng feels a bit guilty then. He admits that sometimes he can get a bit mean in teasing Taeyong every time he sheds a tear or two since they got engaged. His fiancé is the most confident person he ever knows, who’s always so sure about his life and work hard to achieve his dreams. Sicheng never even stop to think that Taeyong is only human like him, who also has fears and insecurities.

“I wonder how can you put up with me for the last 8 years when sometimes I can’t even put up with myself.”

Taeyong can be a stubborn little asshole sometimes. Both of them are, actually, Sicheng admits. There were times in the past when they’d have arguments, especially when they were still trying to find their places in the world. Ugly fights that ended up in screaming and tears, when Sicheng thought that this was it, this was finally the end for their relationship.

But it was always Taeyong. It was always Taeyong who ran up after him every time he fled the little apartment they used to share whenever the fight got too much and he felt like he’d say something he would regret. It was always Taeyong who pulled him into his strong arms, whispering “I’m sorry”s, “I love you”s and “Please don’t leave me”s.

Taeyong still does that now, too. They still have their arguments once in a blue moon, and every time Sicheng tried to run away to their bedroom to avoid Taeyong, he would always manage to slip through the door before Sicheng slammed it shut. Taeyong would then spend the entire night making it up to him.  


Sometimes Taeyong takes them out to dinner. It was McDonald’s date until 4 in the morning when they were still just broke college students. Throats still hurt from shouting at each other and eyes sting from all the crying, they would talk about whatever and laughed at anything over soggy fries and glasses of cola float until it was their stomachs’ turn to hurt. 

Now that they’re both well off enough to buy every single person in their old apartment building a BigMac or two or five, Taeyong would take them to romantic dinner at a 5-star restaurant with a personal chef at their service and a bottle of expensive wine. He would spend the whole night complimenting Sicheng, making him feel like the shy teenager he once was with a major crush on his best friend that would blush furiously when Taeyong would so much as to look at him.

Right now, though, as he looks at Taeyong in his arms, eyes red from crying with snot running down his nose, Sicheng wonders how he got so lucky. He realizes that he wouldn’t be the Sicheng that he is now if it wasn’t for Taeyong. Taeyong, his best friend, boyfriend, and now fiancé who’s always been very supportive of him, sometimes even more than his own parents. When he had doubts about opening his own clinic because he thought he wasn’t a competent enough vet to treat fragile little animals, it was Taeyong who gave him the push that he needed. 

He realizes that there is no Sicheng without Taeyong. The yin and the yang. Sicheng and Taeyong. Two parts of a whole. Existing together in a beautiful harmony. Without Taeyong, he’s just a broken piece. He vows to himself that he would never even for a second take Taeyong’s love for him for granted.

“I wonder that too, you know. You were always the glue that held us together, you still are.” Sicheng says softly as he feels his own tears roll down his cheeks. _Since when did he become such a sap?_ Sicheng thinks to himself.

“I don’t mind being a glue, then, because I got you stuck to me,” Taeyong quips with a cheesy grin. They laugh out loud together, identical tear-stained cheeks and puffy eyes. It’s times like this that makes Sicheng glad they have each other. He feels like he can conquer the world if he stands with Taeyong.

“That’s the Taeyong I know and love,” Sicheng says, still laughing then dips down to pepper Taeyong’s face with kisses. “My handsome fiancé and the most successful lawyer under 30 with a banging body,” Sicheng pulls back to look at Taeyong, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Ugh. Now you’re just mocking me.” Taeyong pouts.

Sicheng laughs. “It’s a good thing you’re unavailable, or people would say you’re too perfect for this world.” They exchange radiant smiles at Sicheng’s statement. “I love you, Tae.”

“I love you too, Sicheng. And I can’t wait to marry you.” He pulls Sicheng’s face closer to kiss him, slow and soft, like they have all the time in the world.

_♡_  
_♡_  
_♡_  
_♡_  
_♡_  
_♡_

(They got married a year and three months later, on their 9th anniversary.

It was a beautiful and intimate beach wedding, with only their closest friends and family in attendance.

Sicheng wore a white suit with pastel blue shirt, and Taeyong wore a pastel blue suit with white shirt.

Taeyong wasn’t the only one who cried that day. 

The first time Sicheng cried was when Taeyong read him his vows that went along the lines of:

“You make me smile. You make me laugh. You make me love. You make me want to be the best version of myself. You help me find who I am as a person, and that person is someone who couldn’t even imagine his life without you. I love you, Dong Sicheng. I loved you 15 years ago when I first laid my eyes on you. I loved you last year when you said yes to being my fiancé, I loved you yesterday when you just woke up in the morning with your stinky morning breath. _(The guests laughed at that.)_ I love you today, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life loving you even more. Ask me who the luckiest guy in the world is and I will tell you you’re looking at him.”

By the time Taeyong finished his vows, Sicheng was a blubbering mess that he forgot his own vows for 5 minutes. And after they both said “I do”, the wind was blowing so hard so they made a run to Taeyong’s childhood beach house, hands clasped tightly together as they laughed out loud, their guests trailing behind them. 

The second time Sicheng cried was when they were slow dancing as husband and husband for the first time.

 _Yes_ , Versace On the Floor was their wedding song. _Yes_ , Taeyong cried on their wedding day, but he wasn’t the only one, so Sicheng couldn’t tease him about it.

As Taeyong laid his head on Sicheng’s chest, legs moving in harmony, hearts beating as one, Taeyong whispered to Sicheng’s ears, “I can’t wait to throw your Versace on the floor.” He looked up, smirking at Sicheng.

“But our suits aren’t Versace, though. It’s Gucci.” Sicheng said, amused.

“Gucci on the floor it is.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Taeyong's vows highkey inspired by Justin Timberlake's IG caption lol.


End file.
